a cup of honey
by shrinkingscore105
Summary: Langit-langit rumah sakit masih tidak bersedia memberinya jawaban. [Kise, Akashi]


**:: a cup of honey ::  
**©shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer : **knb © fujimaki tadatoshi **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**( ****a**** ) **_cup of honey_

* * *

Kise merindukan tempat tidur, secangkir teh dengan dua sendok madu, sinar putih lembut dari lampu kamarnya, dan Akashi. Ia ingin pulang—oh, dan ia bisa pulang. Ia hanya perlu mengatakannya pada Aomine yang sudah membujuknya untuk beristirahat sejak tadi, atau Kagami yang kini bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit dengan ekspresi bosan; dan mereka akan memenuhi keinginannya, segera.

Tapi Kise tidak mengatakannya. Ia semata-mata hanya duduk, putus asa, menatap langit-langit seolah warna putih yang ada di sana bisa memberitahunya apa yang salah.

.

.

.

* * *

_a _**( ****c**** )**_up of honey_

* * *

Jelas ada yang salah, langit-langit tidak akan memberikan jawabannya karena Kise sudah tahu.

Di sana—lima belas langkah jaraknya dari tempat Kagami berdiri bosan, sebuah ruangan dengan pintu ganda dari kayu yang dibiarkan tetap berwarna coklat, hanya ditambah sedikit perawatan khusus untuk membuatnya senantiasa mengkilat. Di sana—dalam ruangan yang tidak memberikan Kise ijin untuk masuk. Di sana, jawabannya terbaring, nyaris tak bernafas, detak jantungnya begitu lemah, berada dalam kuasa tangan-tangan dokter yang berjuang menjauhkannya dari maut.

Di sana—di ruang operasi, Akashi berbaring. Tak sadarkan diri. Nyaris mati.

Terluka parah dan sekarat.

Dan Kise penyebabnya.

.

.

.

* * *

_a c_**( ****u**** )**_p of honey_

* * *

Kise benar-benar ingin pulang. Ia tidak tahan. Benaknya terus-menerus memutar rekaman ketika mobil Kise menabrak pembatas jalan. Akashi membelalakkan mata dan langsung mendekapnya, secara refleks langsung mencoba menyelamatkan Kise.

Dan, oh, ya—Kise selamat.

Ia duduk dengan tubuh yang utuh, hanya memiliki beberapa luka gores yang tidak dalam. Oh, ya—Kise baik-baik saja. Ia sehat. Ia masih membuka mata. Ia masih punya tenaga untuk bermain basket dan memenangkan pertandingan. Kise masih mampu untuk berlari berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Ia masih mampu.

.

.

.

* * *

_a cu_**( ****p**** )** _of honey_

* * *

Tapi Akashi tidak. Dan itu salah.

Karena bagaimanapun, Akashi adalah pihak yang menang. _Selalu_. Selalu Akashi yang bisa bertahan dan menangani segalanya.

Karena dalam keadaan apapun, Akashi tidak pernah kalah.

Kise begitu mempercayainya hingga dadanya sesak.

_Akashicchi akan menang_.

Kise mulai menghitung waktu. Ia tidak sabar menunggu operasinya selesai dan dokter menyampaikan berita dan Akashi bangun.

_Akashicchi pasti menang—lawan Maut sekalipun_.

Kise mempercayai Akashi.

.

.

.

* * *

_a cup _**( ****o**** )**_f honey_

* * *

Satu. Dua. Tiga jam terlewat.

Aomine sudah terlelap dan Kagami telah berkali-kali menguap, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari kopi guna menghilangkan kantuk. Di lorong menuju ruang operasi, hanya Kise yang membuka mata dan masih berkesadaran.

Ia tidak bisa tidur.

Kise telah melupakan hitungannya sejak puluhan menit yang lalu, dan ia lelah. Langit-langit masih tidak mau menghiburnya, maka ia memandang ke arah lain. Kursi di sisi lain lorong. Dengkuran pelan Aomine dan desah nafasnya. Hembusan udara dingin dari _air conditioner_. Aroma obat-obatan dan sedikit sisa metalik darah. Rasa pahit yang tak bisa dihilangkan dari lidah Kise. Ia merogoh saku, mencari permen, lalu menghentikan usahanya ketika ingat bahwa celananya rusak parah dan berlumuran darah dan Aomine datang untuk membawakannya baju ganti.

Ah, operasinya masih belum selesai.

.

.

.

* * *

_a cup o_**( ****f**** ) **_honey_

* * *

Kise tertekan oleh perasaan bersalah.

Ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal. Jarum jam di atas pintu ganda ruang operasi terus bergerak, tapi pintu gandanya sendiri tidak kunjung bergeser. Lorong penuh kini, namun tidak membuat perasaan Kise lebih baik. Momoi menangis diam-diam dalam rengkuhan Kuroko. Midorima, Takao, Kasamatsu, Murasakibara, Himuro, anggota tim Rakuzan, dan bahkan Nijimura yang meluangkan waktu untuk datang.

Semuanya. Kise ingin sendirian, tapi ia kesepian.

Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu?

.

.

.

* * *

_a cup of _**( ****h**** )**_oney_

* * *

Kise mengira terjadi gempa bumi ketika akhirnya pintu ganda ruang operasi terbuka. Ia berdiri, terlalu tiba-tiba dan keseimbangannya goyah. Hampir jatuh, tapi Aomine membantunya kembali tegak. Kise bergumam, '_Trims, Aominecchi_'—dan langsung menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi, kelihatan lelah.

Tak menunggu pertanyaan yang pasti akan datang, Dokter berkata, "Kondisinya sudah stabil. Ia baik-baik saja."

Midorima mengambil alih pembicaraan, menanyakan situasi mendetail sementara Kise merasa cukup dengan satu berita positif.

"Kalian bisa mengunjunginya sekarang."

Kise sangat ingin menangis. Kagami menepuk kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang bersuara '_Nah, kau bisa tenang sekarang_.'

.

.

.

* * *

_a cup of h_**( ****o**** )**_ney_

* * *

Butuh sedikit waktu, tapi akhirnya Akashi bangun.

Kepalanya dibalut perban, rona wajahnya pucat, tapi ia tampak baik-baik saja. Matanya masih cemerlang, tajam. Auranya tak kehilangan nuansa berkuasa.

Dokter menyampaikan banyak saran; tentang menu makanan, jatah istirahat, jenis beban pikiran yang harus dihindari, aktivitas yang harus dikurangi, kondisi kamar yang akan membantu Akashi memulihkan diri.

Kise mencoba mendengarkan, tapi ia gelisah, dan yang bisa ia tangkap hanya sosok Akashi; berbaring, bercakap, selamat—_hidup_.

Mata Kise basah, ia merasa lemah karena terus-menerus ingin menangis.

.

.

.

* * *

_a cup of ho_**( ****n**** )**_ey_

* * *

Kise ingat segala hal yang menyenangkan. Padang bunga. Pohon besar di tengah-tengah lautan rumput, tempat mereka duduk bersandar, membicarakan hal-hal tak penting. Rileks. Kise mendominasi percakapan. Akashi mendengarkan, matanya tak berpaling dari langit cerah musim panas.

Lalu Kise menciumnya. Kecupan singkat di bibir Akashi, dan tiba-tiba merasa sadar kata '_teman_' kurang sesuai untuk mereka.

Kise merasa seperti itu saat melihat Akashi lagi.

Ia berjalan menghampirinya. "Akashicchi—"

"Shuzo-senpai."

Hati Kise pecah.

.

.

.

* * *

_a cup of hon_**( ****e**** )**_y_

* * *

Nijimura tersenyum lega. Ia melangkah maju, menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang bernada 'a_ku cemas sekali_', '_kau baik-baik saja, kan?_', _'senang melihatmu_', memeluk Akashi dan memberi gestur _'aku mencintaimu_'.

Kise tertinggal di belakang. Raga kosong yang telah dicampakkan Akashi. Jiwa hampa yang masih merindukan Akashi.

Ia mengingat banyak hal menyakitkan juga.

Permintaan maaf Akashi. Ucapan perpisahannya. Pengakuannya.

Kise mengingat Akashi—rambutnya, matanya, tangannya, pelukannya, suaranya, nafasnya, bibirnya.

Kise memejamkan mata, berbalik, dan meninggalkan Akashi.

.

.

.

* * *

_a cup of hone_**( ****y**** )**

* * *

_"Maaf."_

_"..."_

_"Shuzo-senpai dan aku... Ryōta, aku—"_

_"Aku tahu."_

_"..."_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Akashicchi. Akan selalu begitu."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tak bisa membalasmu, Ryōta."_

_"Bukan salahmu, Akashicchi."_

* * *

.

.

.

-:-

—_salahku menginginkanmu,  
akashicchi—_


End file.
